Service Your Soul
by MayuAka
Summary: Otak novelisnya menciut. Dari 1001 takdir, Mayuzumi Chihiro terjebak rengkuhan pelacur 20 tahun. Ia yakin bukan cinta, hanya penasaran. M for sexual content!


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Service Your Soul by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warning : Tidak untuk di bawah umur! DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Otak novelisnya menciut. Dari 1001 takdir, Mayuzumi Chihiro terjebak rengkuhan pelacur 20 tahun.**_ _ **Ia yakin bukan cinta, hanya penasaran.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **.**_

CHIHIRO menggerakkan kepala kanan kiri merenggangkan saraf yang menegang karena berada di depan laptop selama 15 jam nonstop. Netra keabuannya mengedip perih. Kantung mata mengembang kehitaman.

Ia mendengus mendapati ponsel pintarnya bergetar. 1 pesan diterima. Tidak usah dibaca, Chihiro sudah tahu apa isi pesan tersebut. Mencueki ponsel, ia menggerakkan kembali kursor yang terhenti. Membuka folder 'Deadline Juni' dan menatap file dengan judul 'ZERO' yang siap di kirim ke editor.

Ponsel kembali bergetar, kini bukan pesan tapi, panggilan. Chihiro ogah-ogahan mengangkat. "Aku sudah mengirimnya, barusan, Kuroko." To the point. Ia malas basa-basi dengan sang editornya yang sedikit agak kejam kalau sudah urusan deadline.

"Oke. Aku hanya memastikan. Karena Mayuzumi-san tidak membaca pesanku."

Chihiro mendesah.

"Aku akan periksa, ya. Mayuzumi-san istirahatlah, karena kau harus menyiapkan deadline novelmu berikutnya."

"Iya." Ucapan terakhir sebelum sambungan ditutup.

Chihiro memijit pelipis, mematikan laptop sewarna kopi pekat yang selalu menemaninya dalam menulis. Benda tersebut sebagai alat untuk bertahan di dunia yang menurutnya banyak ketidak adilan. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Semuanya kembali pada diri sendiri, tentu saja.

Menjadi novelis tidaklah mudah seperti bayangan otak SMA-nya. Harus mengorbankan waktu lebih dan tidak teratur daripada pekerjaan lain.

Mencari inspirasi lalu, menuangkannya dalam tulisan. Merangkai kata demi kata menjadi kalimat yang menarik. Memikirkan apakah ceritanya akan diterima banyak orang atau tidak.

Satu lagi, hal yang paling lumrah untuk penulis adalah deadline, baik untuk penulis dewa maupun amatiran. Apalagi ocehan dari editor membuat ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok.

Walau Kuroko Tetsuya jauh lebih muda darinya, tidak membuat anak bau kencur itu menjadi canggung. Chihiro akui, Kuroko editor yang berbakat. Sifat blak-blakannya mampu mengintimidasi.

Inilah pilihan, sebab ia tidak suka bergumul dengan banyak orang. Bercampur dengan kebisingan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia hanya terbiasa tidak dilihat. Mau tidak mau, senang tidak senang harus dijalani. Bertanggung jawab pada diri sendiri memang lebih berat.

Akh! Lupakan, ia ingin memejamkan mata sekarang.

Tok tok!

"Mayuzumi!"

"Oi, Mayuzumi!"

"Oi, sialan, kau di dalam, kan? Belum tidur, kan?"

Tok tok!

Chihiro melepas napas berat. Tadinya, ia tidak ingin membukakan pintu untuk orang penganggu ketenangan. Tapi lama-lama berisik. Orang itu tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, mengingat betapa batu kepalanya.

"Ada apa," ucapnya langsung setelah membuka pintu. Ia memandang muak pada pemuda seumuran di depan.

"Keluar, yok?" Menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Aku lelah. Tidak malam ini. Kau saja sana pergi sendiri."

Chihiro menutup pintu setelah menolak mentah-mentah, tapi pihak lain ternyata lebih cepat. Dia menahan.

"Ayolah. Aku traktir, ya."

"Tidak mau, Nijimura, sial. Aku mengantuk."

"Kauini!" Nijimura menggeram. "Susah sekali diajak keluarnya. Kawin sana dengan laptop."

"Tsk!"

Dan entah bagaimana, perdebatan tidak terlalu panjang tersebut membuahkan hasil. Nijimura sialan. Keras kepalanya tidak mampu Chihiro halau kalau sudah punya keinginan. Teman macam apa yang tidak memikirkan keadaan temannya, padahal, Nijimura tahu kalau dia hidup penuh deadline.

Nijimura merangkul pundak lelah Chihiro. Ia tertawa puas. "Ayolah, sesekali bersenang-senang," hiburnya.

Chihiro merapatkan koat sewarna aspal yang dipijak, udara dingin pukul setengah sebelas malam membelai kulit dalam. "Memang mau ke mana?"

"Ke tempat biasa. Aku sudah lama tidak 'mengeluarkan'. Rasanya seperti penuh tekanan dan stress."

Chihiro tidak perlu penjelasan detail tentang tempat yang akan dituju. Dia sudah tahu dan sudah dua kali ke sana. Diseret Nijimura, memangnya siapa lagi.

"Mengapa tidak dilakukan di kamarmu saja, sih. Merepotkan. Lagian kenapa aku harus ikut."

"Menurut artikel yang kubaca, tidak baik mengeluarkan sendiri terlalu sering," jelas Nijimura, ia meniup daun telinga Chihiro yang kemudian mendapat decakan sinis dari sang empu. "Dan kenapa kau harus ikut? Karena aku juga ingin kau melakukannya, supaya wajahmu kelihatan sedikit lebih _fresh_."

Chihiro tidak menanggapi apa yang diucapkan Nijimura. Ia yakin, otak kepala hitam itu sedang konslet.

Mereka berbelok ke kanan, memasuki gang sempit tanpa penerangan. Di ujung sana ada jalan yang lebih bagus dan memang merupakan jalan utama untuk sampai ke tujuan. Tetapi menurut Nijimura, lewat gang akan lebih cepat, tidak perlu mutar.

Benar saja, tidak lama untuk mereka sampai di depan pintu gedung bertuliskan _'Service Your Soul'_ atau lebih terkenal dengan singkatan 'SYS'. Nijimura menaikan kedua alis saat Chihiro menatap. Meminta dinotice kalau ucapannya tidak salah.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku datang ke sini lebih sering darimu. Jadi sudah hapal."

"Ralat ucapanmu. Aku tidak sering, hanya baru dua kali. Itu pun karena kau yang memaksa."

Kelakuan dua pria umur 27 tahun. Menggemaskan. Mereka masuk saat pintu otomatis terbuka, terdengar sambutan selamat datang dari pelayan yang menjaga. Nijimura diberi senyum hangat, sedang Chihiro tidak terlihat.

Kise Ryouta, orang yang memiliki tempat hiburan biru itu datang tepat waktu.

"Aaaahh. Nijimuracchi, sudah lama baru kelihatan-ssu," tuturnya riang. Meski dia pemiliknya, Kise bukanlah banci kaleng, malah lebih ke _childish_.

Nijimura terkekeh. Dia dan Kise bisa dibilang akrab. Bukan sebagai teman, namun sebagai jasa dan pelanggan.

"Sendirian?"

"Ah," Nijimura lupa, kalau temannya agak mistis. "Aku bersama dengan dia," melirik Chihiro. "Masih ingat, dia pernah ke sini juga ... dulu."

"Astaga," kise terhentak. Chihiro menatap datar. "Aku tidak ingat. Selamat datang di tempatku. Kise Ryouta," menjulurkan tangan.

Chihiro menyambut walau sedikit enggan. "Mayuzumi Chihiro," balasnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , tampan. Aku punya barang baru kalau kau mau," tawarnya sembari tersenyum.

Nijimura menepuk punggung Chihiro, memberinya semangat.

"Maaf, aku hanya mengantarkan di-"

"Tidak kok," cela Nijimura cepat. "Panggilkan saja orangnya langsung, Kise. Mayuzumi memang suka malu-malu."

"Oh, begitu."

Rasanya Chihiro ingin menggunting bibir Nijimura.

Ketika ia mengalihkan pandang sebab terlalu sebal dengan cengiran teman di sampingnya, netra terpaut dengan manik beda warna seseorang yang baru masuk. Tiga bulan lalu, kunjungannya yang kedua ke tempat ini, Chihiro pernah menemukan manik unik itu.

"Akashicchi, kau terlambat-ssu!" Kise berteriak nyaring.

Yang bernama Akashi lari mendekat. "Maaf, aku harus mengurus sesuatu tadi."

Kise berdehem mafhum. Ia sudah tahu semua latar belakang pekerjanya. Karena Akashi sebenarnya merupakan pekerja yang disiplin, untuk sekali ini ia akan memaafkan.

"Aku pesan dia," celetuk Chihiro. Akashi menoleh, sekali lagi mereka bertatap.

"Hah, padahal aku mau memesan dia, kenapa jadi kau yang duluan," oceh Nijimura tidak terima.

"Bukankah tadi ada barang baru, kenapa tidak kaucoba saja."

"Tapi aku mau dia. Aku sudah merencanakan sebelumnya."

Kise memerintahkan Akashi untuk cepat masuk kamar dan bersiap.

"Oke, oke. Di sini, siapa yang duluan memesan dialah yang menang," Kise menengahi. "Dan aku setuju dengan Mayuzumi- _san_ , barangku tidak ada yang jelek, kau tahu? Semua sudah laku termasuk Akashicchi yang baru datang. Tinggal satu si anak baru, aku memang belum memperkenalkannya, kurasa bagus jika kau yang duluan," mengedipkan mata.

Nijimura menghela napas. "Yasudah tidak masalah."

"Silahkan urus administrasi di _counter_. Aku mau menyapa pelanggan yang lain."

Chihiro yang meluncur terlebih dahulu karena ia ingin cepat sudahan dan pulang. Besok dirinya meski bangun pagi dan menemui editor. Menjelaskan tentang novel yang baru saja diselesaikan.

"Apa Tuan yang memesan Akashi Seijuuro?" Tanya wanita berambut pendek coklat yang mengurus administrasi.

"Ya." Ia tidak tahu nama lengkapnya, yang ia ingat tadi Kise memanggilnya Akashi.

"Untuk dia, kami memasang harga mahal. Apa Anda keberatan?"

"Apa aku kelihatan tidak punya uang."

Nijimura di belakang tertawa geli.

"Bukan begitu. Maaf, maksud kami supaya tidak ada kesalah pahaman. Anda belum terdaftar di kontak pelanggan, itu artinya Anda orang baru dan kami wajib menjelaskannya."

"Jadi berapa yang harus kubayar?" Chihiro malas berlama-lama.

"Silahkan isi biodata Anda, termasuk nomor rekening. Kalau sudah sepakat kami akan menekan OKE. Dan administrasi selesai, ketika uang anda berpindah kepada kami dengan sejumlah yang tercantum."

Ah, Chihiro tidak menyangka kalau mau bertemu pelacur pun harus seribet ini. Kenapa tidak bayar langsung saja dimuka. Apa-apaan harus mengisi biodata, sebagai pendaftaran pelanggan? Jangan buat ia tertawa. Merepotkan.

Walau begitu, ia tetap memenuhi peraturan. Menulis biodata di meja counter yang langsung terhubung ke perangkat komputer.

"Terima kasih, Anda sudah selesai. Satu hal lagi yang ingin disampaikan, prinsip kami adalah _'Service Your Soul'_ jadi pekerja kami akan melayani anda sebaik mungkin. Pekerja tidak bisa diganti. Dan Anda tidak boleh menolak servis yang diberikan pekerja, jika anda menolak, pekerja itu akan melaporkannya dan akan ada tarikan selanjutnya dari rekening Anda. Dan tentu, Anda boleh melaporkan jika pekerja kami tidak profesional..."

Chihiro pusing mendengarnya.

"Pelayan akan mengantar Anda sampai ruangan."

Dunia pelacuran mulai modern seiring perkembangan zaman. Entah harus simpati atau senang.

Negaranya tidaklah melarang hal-hal seperti ini. Pelacuran bisa dikatakan lumrah atau sudah biasa, baik pelacuran normal atau pelacuran seperti milik Kise, yang mengusung dan menyiapkan para anak laki-laki yang masih muda. Batas usia 23 tahun.

Setelah usia di atas 23, mereka akan di kirim ke tempat hiburan yang memang mempersyaratkannya. Kise memiliki jaringan kuat untuk hal seperti ini. Rekannya, Mibuchi Reo adalah pelacuran lelaki yang mengusung usia 23 tahun ke atas.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang positif, tidaklah buruk. Di kehidupan, tidak semuanya memiliki pekerjaan yang diinginkan. Ada hitam dan putih. Ada _lucky_ dan _unlucky_. Ini jalan yang mereka pilih. Jalan mereka mencari uang.

Jika lebih baik dari mereka, maka pandanglah mereka dengan dua sisi. Jika tidak lebih baik dari mereka, maka belajar yang keras supaya menjadi baik. Karena mungkin jauh yang tidak kita tahu, semua bukan keinginannya. Chihiro tak pernah ambil pusing, toh ia menikmati.

Chihiro mencopot coat dan meletakkan di tempat yang telah disediakan selepas berada di sebuah kamar atas nama Akashi Seijuuro. Ya, pelacur di sini memiliki kamar sendiri untuk melayani pelanggannya.

Ruangan simpel namun rapi, dipadu dengan warna plum yang menenangkan.

Chihiro menengok ketika pintu berdenyit, seseorang menyembul. Sekali lagi mereka bertatap.

"Maaf, Tuan, membuat Anda menunggu," ucap Akashi, dia mengembangkan senyum.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro. Panggil nama saja."

"Baiklah, Mayuzumi- _san_ kalau begitu," putusnya simpel.

Akashi mendekati Chihiro yang duduk di sofa. Air mengalir ke pelipis dari rambutnya yang basah.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , mau aku bagaimana?" Ia mulai menggoda. Berdiri tepat di hadapan mahluk abu. "Telanjang bulat, hanya memakai celana dalam, atau pakain-pakaian sexi seperti _bodystocking_ dengan lubang pantatku kemana-mana, _teddies sexy_ memperlihatkan bagian perutku, aku juga merekomendasikan _lingerie_ , kebanyakan pelanggan menyuka-"

"Aku mau kau begitu saja," potong Chihiro, menarik pinggang Akashi hingga pemuda itu menumpukan kedua tanggan di dada.

Akashi menyerngit, "apa menurut Mayuzumi- _san_ , aku tidak menarik?"

Chihiro mengedip santai, mengamati Akashi yang mengenakan kemeja putih agak besar. Lengan

digulung hingga siku. Tiga kancing atas terbuka membuat dadanya sedikit mengintip. Menurutnya ini cukup sexi.

Ia sampai melek, mengusir kantuk yang beberapa saat menyerang. Mungkin ia akan mencoba yang ditawarkan Akashi lain waktu. Ugh, hanya pemikiran bukan berarti dia akan kembali datang. Cukup malam ini.

Chihiro mendorong Akashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Buka celanamu," memerintah. "Hanya celana," kembali mengintrupsi.

Akashi mengikuti apa mau sang pelanggan. Tidak mungkin juga melawan. Ia butuh uangnnya. Hanya ini cara tercepat. Setelah selesai, ia pastikan akan pergi dari sini, dari tempat hilangnya harga diri.

Membuka kancing, Akashi mulai melorotkan celana berbahan dasarnya. Menyisahkan kemeja yang panjang sampai setengah paha, celana dalamnya tertutupi.

Chihiro menyilangkan kaki dan bersedekap, mengamati tanpa ekspresi, namun batinnya bergejolak. Akashi sangat menggemaskan. Pantas saja dia mahal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang," kata Akashi.

"Manakutahu, kau pelacurnya," Chihiro menjawab dingin.

Akashi menghelas napas ringan. Pelanggannya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Tapi memuaskan adalah kewajiban.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , tidak mau pindah ke ranjang?"

"Kupastikan kalau sudah panas aku pindah."

Akashi mengedikkan bahu meski samar. Ia meraih kaki Chihiro mensejajarkan seperti semula. Lalu naik dan menduduki paha tersebut. Dan Chihiro bisa merasakan bokong kenyal itu bergesek.

Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Chihiro yang bersedekap. Ia membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu sampai otot-otot dada bidang dan perut dari orang yang dilayani terekspose.

Chihiro tidak berkutik. Ia mengikuti permainan. Akashi melucuti kemejanya, sekarang ia telanjang dada.

"Tubuh Anda bagus," komentar Akashi.

"Terima kasih. Aku suka bermain basket."

Siapa yang peduli. Akashi menabrakkan dadanya yang terbungkus kemeja dengan dada telanjang Chihiro. Menyelipkan jari-jari tangan ke dalam rambut abu. "Aku juga suka basket," toh ia menanggapi.

"Kapan-kapan kita bermain," timpal Chihiro tanpa ekspresi yang mengekor.

Akashi tertawa kecil, bukan karena lucu tetapi pria di depannya begitu menarik. Dia pikir, mereka siapa? Hanya sebatas pelacur dan pelanggannya, tidak lebih.

Akashi menjilat bibir pucat Chihiro. Menghisap bagian atas dan bawah bergantian. Tawar tapi membuatnya ketagihan. Ia menggesekkan juniornya di perut Chihiro yang mulai agak memanas.

Chihiro mulai tergugah. Tangan bergerak menyusuri betis Akashi yang sekarang melingkar dipinggangnya. Naik ke paha mengelus halus sembari menikmati lidah Akashi yang mulai nakal. Kemudian meremas pipi bokong.

Akashi melepas tautan, mengambil oksigen dalam-dalam. Mata mulai sayu. Seluruh tubuh panas.

Apa ini?

Mengapa ia bergairah? Sangat bergairah malah. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia merasa jijik melayani orang yang penuh akan nafsu. Bahkan, ia sampai menelan obat perangsang supaya pelanggan tidak kecewa. Tapi ini alami. Malam ini ia tidak menggunakan obat apa pun.

"Ahnnn!" Mendesah ketika tangan Chihiro menyusup ke dalam kemeja memainkan kedua benjolan ereksi.

"Jangan berhenti menciumku," bisik Chihiro, menjilat daun telinga memerah.

Akashi kembali menyambung jiwa yang terputus. _Service your soul_. Menghisap bibir Chihiro kuat, mengobrak-abrik dengan daging tak bertulangnya.

Sedang Chihiro asyik memilin dan menarik dada kiri Akashi dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain ambil bagian masuk celana dalam memijat sang junior yang menegang.

Akashi terjengat, ia menahan desahannya. Melampiaskan pada leher Chihiro, menggigit di sana.

"Akhhh!" Chihiro meringis. "Jangan gigit di sana, aku besok harus bertemu editor," larangnya.

Akashi menjauh, ia memandang Chihiro dengan napas berat nan panas juga sedikit terengah.

"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya, mana servisku?"

Ah, Akashi baru sadar kalau dia salah jalur. Mestinya dia yang membuat pelanggan mabuk, bukan sebaliknya.

Akashi turun dari pangkuan, seketika membuka lebar kedua kaki Chihiro hingga empunya terkesiap. Jemari nakal membuka resleting celana cekatan, mengeluarkan kejantanan yang membengkak. Chihiro mengamati dari atas dan mendesis ketika Akashi menciumi barangnya.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , ini besar," ia menjilat dari pangkal hingga ujung.

"Tentu saja. Telan kalau bisa."

Akashi tersenyum, ia membuka mulut guna menerima tantangan. Melahap kejantanan gagah itu sampai panggal tenggorokan. Dikunci dengan kedua bibir. Lalu perlahan dilepaskan sembari dihisap.

Akashi terengah atas aktivitasnya, ia mengambil udara sebelum mengulum lagi permen besar tidak berasa tersebut. Memaju mundurkan mulut berulang dengan kecepatan _full_.

Chihiro menghembuskan napas panas. Kejantannya berkedut-kedut meminta lebih liar. Ia memegangi kepala Akashi untuk memandu.

"Bagus, seperti itu, ahhh!" ucap Chihiro saat Akashi menekan dalam ujung kejantannya dengan lidah. Menggigit pelan. Setelah itu naik ke atas melintir ke bawah dan meraup dua bola. Memainkan seperti buah ceri.

Tidak lama Akashi mendongak, melihat mata Chihiro yang menukik. Saliva mengalir dari mulut membasahi dagu. Napas tidak stabil. Ia berdiri, membuka kancing-kancing yang tersisa memperlihatkan pemandangan dibalik kemeja.

"Aku butuh pengaman dan lubrikan," pinta Chihiro.

Akashi tidak menjawab tetapi ia mengambil barang yang dimaksud. "Apa kita akan tetap di sini?" Setelah kembali.

Chihiro menerima barang dari tangan Akashi, ia letakkan di samping. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang pelcaur, ia malah merengkuh pinggul Akashi dan memelorotkan celana dalamnya.

Menaikkan lagi ke atas pangkuan. Meremas junior yang tak kalah gagah dengan kejantannya. Diberi lubrikan sembari dipijit-pijit. Akashi mendesah manis.

Ia melebarkan kedua kaki mulus itu, menyalurkan lubrikan ke lubang yang belum mendapat sentuhan. Memasukkan jari tengah, mengoyak pelebaran. Dan dia ditelan ketat.

"Sungguh, bukankah kau selalu melayani pelanggan. Kenapa lubangmu masih ketat?"

"Nhh! Karena aku merawatnya dengan baik."

"Oh. Aku kecewa."

"Kenapa?"

"Padahal, aku ingin dengar bahwa kau tidak pernah melayani sampai mereka masuk ke sini," Chihiro menambah dua jari. "Sayangnya itu tak mungkin, ya."

Akashi menyerngit bersamaan sakit yang dirasa. "Ya, sungguh tidak mungkin, kalau mau mencari yang seperti itu bukan di tempat pelacuran."

"Ah, kau benar." Mencabut keluar jari-jari. Memakaikan kejantannya dengan pengaman. Dilumuri lubrikan secukupnya. Ia memposisikan Akashi, supaya kejantannya dapat ditelan oleh lubang ketat itu.

"Ah! Mayuzumi- _san_. Lebih ke dalam."

"Ceweret. Mulut bawah dan atas sama saja." Chihiro berhasil memasukkan semuanya. Ia merasa terjepit sempurna.

Mulai bergerak. Mundur perlahan lalu menyodok kuat. Buat mahluk merah yang sedang kesakitan nikmat mabuk kepayang. Chihiro suka setiap ekspresi yang tertanam di wajah penuh beban.

Mesin di bawah bergerak semangat. Tentu saja yang di atas tidak mau kalah. Kini mulutnya sedang menginvasi dada. Mengecupi niple bergantian, memainkan sepuas hati. Desahan demi desahan menjadi musik dalam ruang kedap suara.

Akashi melenguh, lehernya menjadikan Chihiro lapar. Mendorong ia untuk membuat banyak bekas kemerahan. Bibir yang bergerak-gerak juga ia buat bengkak. Sang pelacur membuatnya gila.

Darah mendidih di pembuluh. Otot-otot tertarik ketika mereka mengeluarkan hasil yang diproduksi selama kurang lebih 120 menit. Teriakan menjadi pengiring akhir perjuangan.

Mereka terkulai lemas namun segar. Beberapa beban pun ikut menghilang. Ya, ini memang menyervis jiwa.

Setelah lima menit, Chihiro bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk bebersih. Waktu yang diberikan oleh layanan SYS adalah dua setengah jam. Dua jam untuk servis, setengah jam untuk bebersih.

Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi karena telah membayar mahal, apa boleh buat. Tidak ingin rugi, mencari uang itu susah. Dan ternyata Akashi cukup memuaskan. Ia juga lebih rileks. Mungkin nanti harus berterima kasih pada Nijimura sebab ia tidak membuang waktu percuma.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , terima kasih sudah memakaiku."

Chihiro mengangguk. Mengambil coat yang tergantung.

"Apa perlu kuantar sampai bawah."

"Tidak usah, kau harus siap-siap untuk melayani yang lain, kan."

Kini Akashi yang mengangguk. Chihiro tahu kilatan mata itu tersakiti. Ada keterpaksaan. Entah beban apa yang ditanggung oleh anak umur 20 tahun itu, hingga ia ambil pekerjaan beresiko.

Saat anak lain menikmati usia krusial dalam hidup mereka, dia harus berjuang memuaskan pelanggan setiap dua jam. Chihiro mengulas hangat helaian merahnya sebelum ia pergi menutup pintu.

 **.**

"Aku melihat senyuman di wajahmu, Mayuzumi."

Nijimura melakukan kebiasannya, menyampirkan tangan di pundak Chihiro plus senyum menggoda.

"Bukankah kau yang tersenyum," balasnya ketus.

"Tidak tidak. Senyumanmu itu beda."

Chihiro menyerngit, sedaritadi ia memasang wajah biasa. Apanya yang senyuman berbeda.

"Ah! Kau kepincut dengan pelacur bocah itu?"

"Hah."

"Iya, kan?"

"Kepalamu diapakan oleh pelacur baru, sampai kau bicara yang tidak aku pahami."

"Tidak bisakah kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri," Nijimura berpetuah. "Masa tidak sadar sudah naksir seseorang."

Chihiro menguap, "Aku ngantuk, pulang duluan, ya."

"Oi!" Nijimura mengejar ketertinggalan langkah, "Kau tidak tanya bagaimana pelacur baru itu?"

"Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Dia. Dia tipeku, Mayuzumi," ia menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan. "Kuyakin jika dia sedang diluar SYS orang itu tipe sadistik. Tapi jika sedang bermain, _mashokis_ -nya membuatku tepuk jidat."

"Pacari sana."

"Oh, aku tidak memakan yang dimakan bersama-sama."

Terserah. Chihiro tidak ingin penjelasan selanjutnya. Lagipula kalau tidak ingin, kenapa dia cerita sampai menggebu-gebu. Ia yakin Nijimura tidak bebal.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan emailnya dan namanya Haizaki Shougo. Lumayan."

"Aku pernah mendengar kata 'tidak memakan yang dimakan bersama-sama' tapi di mana, ya," sarkas.

"Iya itu benar, aku hanya butuh dia untuk proses pengeluaran suatu saat."

"Terserahmu."

"Kau pasti tadi keluar banyak. Wajahmu berseri dan aura negatifmu lebih tipis."

" _Hell_! Atas ke sok tahuanmu, Nijimura," Chihiro menuju gedung di sebelah kiri dari jalan utama. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Nijimura untuk berpamit.

"Sial. Biarkan aku menginap!" Nijimura berteriak.

Namun Chihiro masih terus melambai sebagai tanda penolakan. Nijimura mendecih dan mengumpat untuk kemudian melenggang pergi, ia juga harus istrirahat karena di kantor masih banyak tumpukan berkas.

Chihiro melepas coat dan meletakkan sembarang tempat. Masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci wajah dan tangan. Lima menit lagi jarum yang paling pendek pada jam akan menunjuk tepat di angka 2.

Terima kasih untuk teman pengertian yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, padahal besok pukul tujuh harus bertemu editor. Meski begitu Chihiro tidak merasa menyesal.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Gelap tanpa cahaya. Wajah polos bocah pelacur datang tidak diundang dalam bayangan. Ini bukan perasaan cinta atau sejenisnya. Mana ada benih cinta hanya dengan dua kali bertemu. Hanya nafsu karena penasaran, untuk apa dia menjual diri.

Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Chihiro ingin bertemu sekali lagi dengan bola mata berbeda tersebut. Dan ia masih yakin kalau dia tidak jatuh cinta. Hanya penasaran.

 **...**

 **...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**


End file.
